


Gemini

by FlutteringPhalanges



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Daddy Dracula, F/M, Family Drama, Ghost Agatha, Pregnancy, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby vampires, dracula 2020 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/pseuds/FlutteringPhalanges
Summary: It is public knowledge that Zoe Van Helsing is the last of her blood line. Not to mention that, in a sense, Count Dracula is too. However, after an unexpected night of passion, both their lives dramatically change when Zoe becomes pregnant. Two unconventional parents, one extraordinary pregnancy. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing
Comments: 116
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I love baby stories. I feel like Oprah in that sense- "You get a baby! And you get a baby! Everyone gets babies!" So yeah, here's another Dracula baby one shot. Forgive my sex scene, I'm not the best at writing them. I've only attempted a few times, I need to work on it. Anyway, I hope you like it! -Jen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fantastic cover is done by the incredibly talented mitsukatsu on tumblr who I am BLESSED to have the privilege of working with. She is so amazing and I am forever indebted to your amazing pieces you contribute to these silly stories of mine!

****

**Chapter One**

_Sex. An act of intimacy between two individuals. Passion. Fury. Lust. Hunger. Sometimes animalistic. One might lose their mind, their sane mental processing. Their rationality. A fierce battle where there are a pair of losers or victors. It was in such a position, high on the blood of her enemy, that Zoe Van Helsing found herself in the nest of her greatest enemy._

_"I shouldn't be here," she breathed, her lower back pressed against his table. "Why am I here?"_

_"You tell me," Dracula murmured, arms tight around her body. She could smell his scent, the earthiness behind it. It was almost pleasant. "I'm not the one who consumed my blood. That was you. You drew yourself here, dear doctor."_

_Zoe's arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her up. It was like being in a haze. Euphoric. She was aware of her surroundings and yet, despite her detest of the vampire, she hadn't felt the urge to go. As he sat down, Zoe straddled on his lap, she could feel the heat beginning to pool in her core. Sanity be damned._

_"Easy, doctor," he purred, amused as her fingers fumbled at undoing his shirt's buttons. "You seem rather rusty. When's the last time you've been with someone?"_

_She nearly protested when he pushed her hands aside, his own fingers nimble as he undid them himself. Zoe didn't want him to have the advantage over this, her primal needs ignoring her calm collective manner. Dracula's shift slid off with ease revealing his pale, toned chest. When the tips of her fingers ran across his muscles, the heat within her grew._

_"My turn."_

_Zoe yelped in surprise as Dracula flipped her onto the mattress. He grinned devilishly, looming over her. In a matter of seconds, her own shirt had found its way to the floor. His fingers lingered over her bra, his smile growing wide as she squirmed underneath him. The vampire found the snap, pausing momentarily when he did._

_"We can stop," he suggested. "Your choice really."_

_"No," she growled heavily. "Quit being a tease."_

_"I apologize," he smirked, a twinkle in his eye. "It's in my nature."_

_The bra was discarded in the direction of her clothes, something Zoe was not too concerned about at the moment. An unexpected hiss escaped her lips as the count lowered his head and began to kiss her bare flesh, lingering over her jugular. Her hands, as if with a mind of their own, found their way into his thick, dark hair. The doctor arched her back, biting her lip as he stopped just above her waistline._

_"Pants are such an inconvenient thing," he whispered, his index finger tracing around her navel. "Wouldn't you agree, Zoe?"_

_"Fuck you."_

_"I can always call it a night," he suggested casually. "I'm in no rush."_

_"You're an asshole."_

_"Over five centuries and counting."_

_Zoe rolled her eyes, trying to remain posed as his fingers curled around her slacks. Slowly, he edged them down, letting them fall to her ankles. Momentarily, he looked up, his gaze dark and mischievous. Gingerly, he slid his hand inside of her panties. The doctor gasped, bucking her hips as she felt his caress. Her nerves were shockwaves, lighting up throughout her body._

_"Please," she whimpered, grunting as his touch became more firm. "I need...need…"_

_"Hm?" He inquired, almost innocent. "Speak more clearly, Dr. Van Helsing, you aren't making much sense."_

_"Out of my head," she gasped breathlessly. "Out of my head and in me."_

_Dracula chuckled as Zoe attempted to push his own pants down, using her feet to press against the belt. He shook his head, clicking his tongue. It was amusing, watching her squirm. Now she was his prisoner. No see through cage, just a mattress in bed frame._

_"What's the magic word?"_

_"I don't…" she moaned, feeling his fingers tease. "Please…I...invite you in."_

_The vampire grinned, leaning in close, lips brushing against hers. "You needn't ask twice…"_

_For the first time in her life, Zoe felt a sensation she'd never experienced before. Ecstasy._

"You're pregnant."

Zoe blinked, looking at her oncologist in confusion. She'd just come in for routine blood work to observe the progression of her cancer. Her doctor, Dr. Elliott, gazed down at her chart, not seeming to notice how in shock her patient was. After all, it wasn't as if she was aware of Count Dracula's existence or even the fact that Zoe slept with the vampire for that matter.

"That's impossible," Zoe said, much louder than she had intended. "I can't be pregnant. The test results…"

"Very strange actually," the other woman continued. "Not only did your blood work show accelerated hCG levels-something we look for in pregnancy, but your cancer...it's almost like it's going into remission," Dr. Elliott smiled. "Look, I don't want to cause you any sort of alarm, so I'm going to set an appointment up with a gynecologist. I want to make sure this isn't some fluke. Do you know when your last period was?"

"They're irregular," the doctor muttered. "Ever since I started chemotherapy. But I assure you, there is no way I could be pregnant."

"Have you had sex?" Dr. Elliott inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"Well…" Zoe thought back for a moment and then the realization hit her. A dread that crawled from the depths of her stomach, up her throat, and left a bitter taste in her tongue. "Five weeks ago, but it can't be. His genetics...he's supposed to be sterile."

"You'd be surprised, Zoe," the oncologist stated. "The human body works in mysterious ways."

"Not if you're not human," the woman growled. She sighed, massaging her temples. Migraines had been becoming constant lately. Anything threatened to set them off. This included. "When is the soonest I can have an appointment?"

"Based on your given condition, I think it's safe to say we can expedite things," Dr. Elliott said, returning to her chart. "Can you do tomorrow afternoon? After we see how things are, you can come back down to oncology and discuss matters there."

"The earlier the better," Zoe huffed, gathering her things. "Gynecology?"

"Twelve o'clock," the other woman responded. "I'll call if anything changes."

She nodded, a frown etched across her features. Not exactly what she had expected to hear today. Anger. Confusion. Fear. Battling cancer, being terminally ill at that, was one thing. The possibility, extremely high as it was, of being pregnant by her worst enemy, no less, was positively horrific to think about. The fact that he was undead didn't help matters either.

As she left the hospital, she desperately tried to push it all into the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about it. Pretend that it was a dream. A nightmare. There was no way. Simply no way. The tests were wrong and that would be proven tomorrow. Until then, she needed a drink. Wait, should she drink? Did she even care enough to consider the idea of what damage alcohol would cause? Dammit. Count Fucking Dracula.

Zoe found herself pulling into a drug store a few blocks from her apartment. It was as if she was on autopilot. Through the sliding doors, she immediately found herself in front of the feminine products. Pregnancy tests. Either a reassurance or a dreaded accuracy to her condition. Not knowing, or caring, which was better, the doctor pulled a few from the shelf and headed to the checkout line.

"Congratulations," the young clerk smiled. "I'll keep my fingers crossed!"

"I don't think we see eye to eye," Zoe muttered, sliding her card. "Plastic please."

The hallway was empty as the doctor made her way down to her door. The bag in one arm, she shoved the key into the lock with a little more force than necessary. Flipping the lights on, she walked over to the counter and dumped the boxes out. Morning. That was the recommended time. Screw it. She pulled a glass from her cabinet and began to fill it with water. A full bladder. She needed answers now.

Positive.

Zoe groaned, hurling the stick into the nearby trash can. She lifted another, her eyes flickering from the test to the box's instructions. Same result. Same outcome.

Positive.

She hunched over, holding her head in her hands. A migraine. So it began. This situation, all of it, was not helping. If anything, Zoe had begun to realize that she had the capability of despising Dracula even more than she already did. How could she've been so stupid? To drink his blood. To take it like some jello shot at a fraternity party. Nearing forty years old and still having foolish moments. As she was just about to look at her third positive test, her phone buzzed.

_"No longer with the Foundation?"_

She didn't need caller identification to know who it was.

_"How the hell did you get my number?"_

_"Social media is a fascinating thing. Or, I took the liberty of confiscating your little friend, Jack's, phone. I just realized I had yet to reach out to you. How are you doing?" -Dracula_

She shouldn't respond. Zoe knew she shouldn't. But her fingers began to type anyway.

_"You couldn't have picked a better time." -Zoe_

_"Do I detect sarcasm? Forgive me, I have a hard time reading emotion over text. Emojis are wondrous things. You should try them." -Dracula_

_"Where are you? Out draining the blood of some innocent person?" -Zoe_

_"Home, actually. You should come over. I quite enjoyed our last visit." -Dracula_

Not a good idea. It was an absolutely horrible idea. But her blood boiled and fight over flight took over.

_"Yes, I think I will come over." -Zoe_

_"Oh? How spontaneous! I'll get the wine ready. Will red suffice?" -Dracula_

But Zoe had left the conversation. Fingers clenched so tightly into her palms that they turned white, she headed for the door, grabbing her purse and keys on the way out. Her mind was far from thinking clearly and she was okay with that. Things needed to be settled now. It was only a matter of time before they would anyway.

She gripped the wheel tightly as she zoomed through the traffic lights leading to Dracula's home. Thankfully it was late enough that there were not many cars out. Parking, she stomped up the steps, her ever present migraine throbbing in her temples. Before she had the chance to knock, Dracula had already swung the door open.

"Ah, Zoe, what brings you to my humble abode?"

There it was, his smile. That grin. That ever present mocking face as if he was always right. Always having the upper hand. God, did she detest him. Their eyes were locked, his head tilted just slightly to the side as if trying to read her expression. Zoe frowned, fist tight as she took that brief moment of chance.

"You got me pregnant you asshole!"

And with all the strength she could muster, Zoe Van Helsing sucker punched Count Dracula in the face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your reviews/comments/kudos! You guys are great! Here's chapter two!

Folklore. Stories passed down by generation involving legends, mythology. In the Balkans, such tales rose speaking of the species known as Dhampires. A creature born from a female human, fathered by a male vampire. Children of a forbidden union. A result that now Zoe Van Helsing had conceived.

Despite the force behind her punch, Dracula did not move a muscle. Not even offering a wince at her gesture. He did, however, stare at her rather perplexed, studying her gaze as if looking for some kind of falsity behind her words.

"Huh," he seemed to ponder. "That's quite an interesting accusation I haven't been accused of before."

"The tests don't lie, Count Dracula," Zoe countered. "And seeing as you are the only partner I've engaged in...relations with, there is no denying that you are the…" She hesitated. "The paternal genetic make up of my...offspring." Even the mere aspect of referring to the anomaly as a 'baby' was still hard to grasp. "Whether this was your plan all along or not, I am expecting."

He seemed to think for a minute, processing the doctor's words. Zoe wasn't sure what to expect next. Anger. Fear. Denial. But when his lips curled into what one might consider a borderline smirk, her own blood began to boil. Amusement.

"Fascinating," he commented. "Why, I never considered such a thing to be possible. In the centuries of science I've acquired, countless knowledge, the ability to procreate in such a way never passed by mind!" He chuckled, noting Zoe's darkening stare. "What a momentous occasion! I'd offer you some champagne but," the vampire looked her up and down. "Based on your condition, I hear that drinking alcohol is ill advised."

If she thought it would've caused damage, Zoe would've hit him square in the face again. But he was impervious to most sorts of pain. Too bad she didn't bring a crucifix with her. Or an entire bag. That would've provided some sort of vengeance.

"So, would you like to come in? I assume you were here to discuss things."

Dracula's voice pulled Zoe back to reality. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Just being in his presence was giving her a headache.

"No," she frowned. "I'm leaving. I don't...I don't know why I even came here in the first place."

As she turned to go, already heading towards the stairs, she heard Dracula's voice call out.

"Does the Foundation know?"

Zoe stopped in her tracks, her heart skipping a beat. Until that very moment, she hadn't even considered mentioning to the institution of her latest discovery. A laboratory that sought on studying every detail, every aspect of the vampire himself.

"I'd advise against it," he said. "You can never be too careful when it comes to places of science. Experimentation is a rather unpleasant thing."

The doctor didn't reply, finally finding the will to move again. Though she'd never admit it, Dracula was right. If someone found out about this, someone who knew what she did, the result might not be in her favor. Zoe hurried back to her car, throwing her purse into the passenger seat before taking off. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she could've almost swore she saw Dracula watching her through the window.

* * *

A wave of nausea overcame Zoe the moment she stepped into her home. This time, however, she was unsure if it was due to her cancer treatments or being pregnant. She exhaled, running a hand through her hair as she set her purse down on the counter. Exhaled. Stressed. She wandered into her bedroom and collapsed onto the mattress. Even the idea of changing into her pajamas seemed tiring. Taking off her jacket and shoes, she lied back on the bed, allowing her eyes to close. Perhaps she could escape this nightmare in her sleep. At least there was that luxury.

_"Well, you've gotten yourself into quite an unfortunate situation."_

Zoe's eyes fluttered open and she immediately sat up in bed. She looked around the room nervously, trying to locate where the voice had come from.

_"Oh don't look so panicked, I'm not going to hurt you."_

A figure stood at the edge of the bed, her long habit creating a shadow that stretched to the back wall. Zoe squinted, her eyes fixated on what she could now tell was a woman's face. Her features were striking. Almost familiar. Nearly too much so.

"Who are you?" Zoe whispered, clutching her comfortable. "And why are you in my room?"

 _"For someone so smart, I'm rather surprised you don't know,"_ the woman smiled. _"I am, after all, your great, great aunt,"_ she paused. _"Give a few 'greats'."_

"Agatha?" The doctor asked, brow furrowed. "But how, I…"

 _"Not exactly in the flesh, but you are correct,"_ the nun stated. _"As to how, well, I'm assuming it could possibly relate to you consuming Count Dracula's blood. Seeing as he consumed me and you then drank from him, due to our lineage connection, our minds are connected."_

"Are you saying you are a part of me now?" Things just seemed to keep growing stranger by the hour. "Am I...possessed?"

 _"Possession would suggest I have dark intentions. An evil spirit if you will,"_ Agatha chuckled. _"In my opinion, I don't believe that I am-though, others may see differently,"_ she shrugged. _"No, I'm more a voice inside your head. A legitimate one, you are far from crazy."_

"I...still don't understand," Zoe mumbled wearily. "Is this real?"

 _"As real as your sexual intercourse with Dracula,"_ she replied, folding her arms over her chest. _"And the result of that. I'm still in awe you allowed yourself to be seduced by him. Rather unbecoming of a Van Helsing."_

"I wasn't seduced," Zoe interjected. "I was drunk...off blood."

 _"Well, I suppose we'll both see what is to come because of that,"_ the nun sighed. _"Now, I'll leave you to your sleep. We'll stay in touch."_

With that, the apparition disappeared leaving Zoe once more alone in her bedroom. Zoe massaged her temples, shaking her head. First a vampiric pregnancy and now being haunted by her own kin. Life had really taken a sharp turn. Closing her eyes, the doctor tried to fall back asleep. If there was a God, he'd let it be dreamless.

* * *

"8:00 P.M? I didn't realize you would be open so late? What happened to my noon appointment?"

Zoe placed around her kitchen, phone glued to her ear. She was just about to head out when she received a call from the doctor's office. Her once assigned time had apparently been cancelled and rescheduled without her knowledge.

"There was a change in the schedule," the nurse replied apologetically. "A fluke. But we have it set straight. Are you able to still come in even if it is at a later time?"

The doctor sucked a breath through her nose. "I suppose," she mumbled. "Has my oncologist been made aware of the change?"

"We've contacted her," the woman replied. "She is on board with it. We can move that appointment too to tomorrow if that is convenient for you?"

"I haven't much of a choice, do I?" Zoe sighed, sitting down in a chair. "That'll do."

"Great," the nurse answered, sounding more cheerful. "We'll see you at 8:00, Dr. Helsing."

Once the line clicked, Zoe put down her phone. If misfortune was a magnet, she was its attraction. Not having much planned besides her prior appointment time, she took to busying herself around the house. Cleaning the kitchen. Reading one of her novels. Enjoying a peanut butter and mayonnaise sandwich-an odd combination she chalked up to pregnancy cravings. By the time 7:30 rolled around, she finally gathered her things and headed out the door.

_"I can sense your nervousness."_

The doctor inhaled sharply, surprised by the voice. Glancing over, she noticed Agatha sitting calmly in the passenger seat. Her eyes remained fixed on the road, her expression curious as she studied the other cars going by. Having died in 1897 and seeing how everything had changed since then must have been interesting to say the least.

"Go away," Zoe muttered, pulling into the hospital parking lot. "I don't want to talk to you."

 _"I'm only trying to offer you some comfort,"_ the nun stated. _"I must admit, I'm rather excited to see what this is all about. I've always found vampires curious. What makes them tick."_

"Right now, my main focus is figuring out what is going on with me," the doctor explained, shutting the door hard. "Now go, I don't want people to think I'm insane talking out loud to myself."

Much to her relief, Agatha threw her a look before disappearing. Holding on tightly to her bag, Zoe entered the clinic and took the elevator to the correct floor. Her heart was pounding, nerves on edge as she reached for the door handle of the office. When she pushed it open, her stomach dropped. There, sitting casually looking at a maternity magazine, was none other than Dracula himself.

"Oh, you're here, good," he grinned. "I hope you don't mind. I pulled a few strings, I thought you might want me here."

"You…" Zoe stammered. "I…"

Anger. Pure, red blooded fury rushed through the doctor's body. She tensed up, watching as the man eyed her with false innocence. Of course. She should've known. As she opened her mouth, uncertain what might come out, a doctor stepped out from behind a door.

"Dr. Van Helsing? I'm Dr. Clyde, I'm so glad you could make it. Ready to come back?"

Dracula smirked as he rose from his seat, placing the magazine down. Zoe was still in too much shock as she followed behind him into another room. Nauseated. The migraines. She found herself situated on top of a cot without even realizing she had. At this point, her body was on auto-pilot, alarm bells ringing.

"You must be dad," Dr. Clyde smiled, pulling a machine forward. "Congratulations!"

_"Dad."_

Zoe turned her head and saw Agatha standing in the corner, her eyes locked on Dracula's. The vampire didn't seem to notice, alluding to the fact that thankfully only Zoe could see the ghost. Still, it didn't help that two people she really didn't want present were.

"This is going to be a little cold," the doctor apologized, reaching for a tub of gel.

"Might I offer you my hand?" Dracula smiled, meeting Zoe's glare.

 _"That pencil might make a for a good stake if you use enough force,"_ Agatha suggested, nodding to the counter.

Zoe squeezed her eyes shut tightly, secretly hoping that she was still back in bed and this was all just a dream. When the transducer probe made contact with her bare skin, she stiffened slightly. The doctor's eyes followed the monitor as the obstetrician moved the device about on her lower abdomen.

"Let's find that heartbeat, shall we?"

 _"Will it even have one?"_ Agatha inquired. _"Do the offspring of vampires have that?"_

Until that moment, Zoe hadn't really considered that. Now her own heart really pounded. She waited, watching the screen carefully when all of a sudden, the sound of thumping filled the air. Dr. Clyde smiled, studying the picture. Dracula too leaned over, clearly curious as to what was going on.

"The sac looks perfect," he commented, moving his mouse over it. "Measuring right...oh…"

"Oh?" Zoe exclaimed, a feeling of dread washing over her. "Why, oh?!"

"There appears to be two present," the doctor grinned, clicking over to a second blob on the screen. "Congratulations, Dr. Van Helsing, you're having twins!"

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was amusing to write. Comments/Reviews/Kudos are greatly loved and appreciated! Let me know your favorite parts! I'm always curious! Until next time! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have left kudos/comments/reviews and even have taken the time to read this story thus far! I'm having loads of fun writing this one and I'm hoping you are enjoying it too! Okay, enough of my blabber, here's the next chapter!

Gemellology. The scientific study of twins. One child out of every thirty two children born was a twin. In the United Kingdom alone, one in out of sixty five babies born were some number of multiples. And one, twin pregnancy, out of the billions of people in the world was the result of a paternal vampire. Singular. Unique. No one else on the planet would be like them. The statistics, though not publicly published, were there. Zoe had never felt so overwhelmed in her life.

"Because of your age, health complications, and the fact you are carrying twins, you're considered high risk," Dr. Clyde explained, Zoe sitting rather motionless as the doctor began to scribble instructions onto a pad.

"Is there something we should be concerned about?" Dracula inquired, his attention focused on the doctor. "Perhaps momentarily taking leave from her job?" Zoe didn't have to look over to know that the vampire was fighting a smirk.

"It's nothing you need stress about at this point," the doctor assured, smiling at Dr. Van Helsing. "We'll just have to schedule more routine visits and run some tests if need be. Monitoring you and making sure everything is going well with you and your babies is the important thing. Here," he held out a piece of paper that she hesitantly took. "Just some recommended prenatal vitamins, folate and iron supplements, the works."

 _"Iron, an important component of blood,"_ Agatha commented. _"Perhaps you consider increasing your dosage of that based on your fetuses' needs."_

"Over the counter?" Zoe asked, ignoring the other two in the room. "Pharmacy?"

"Yes, whichever location is convenient to you," Dr. Clyde replied. "Generic or name brand doesn't matter. It is important to stay on them though, we strive for healthy babies." He reached out for Zoe's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Van Helsing. They can schedule your next appointment up front. And congratulations again," he grinned at Dracula. "To the both of you."

"Thank you," the vampire answered. "This was quite the surprise for both of us. But I welcome this new chapter in our lives, isn't that right, darling?"

 _"Callous beast,"_ Agatha frowned at Zoe's side. _"This is why you never let your guard down with a vampire. Have you learned nothing?"_

"Thank you, Dr. Clyde," the doctor exhaled, pushing herself out of the cot. "I'll see you soon I suppose."

Zoe did her best to ignore Dracula the moment she stepped back into the waiting room. She could sense him looming over her shoulder as she set up her next appointment. Blocking his view or not, she knew the man would find a way to attend. He was dreadfully good in that department. Still in shock over the whole experience, she made her way to the elevator.

"So twins," the vampire said, breaking the silence. "I cannot say that I was exactly expecting that. And both with beating hearts. How peculiar."

"I'd rather not discuss parenthood, especially with you," Zoe grumbled, pressing the down key. "You changing my appointment was inappropriate, even for you. Do you realize how late it is? I have to get up early for work tomorrow and-" The doctor was abruptly caught off when she felt a firm, cold grip on her shoulder.

"The Harker Foundation?" Dracula's amused expression had now darkened. "So you are really hellbent on going back there? After this?!" He motioned at her still flat abdomen. "That place. You know what it is. The purpose. What they are." The count touched her stomach, Zoe immediately swatted his hand away. "Do you know what they'd do to you if they found out? To them?"

"What I do isn't any of your concern," the doctor frowned deeply. "I hold high regards towards my job. Even with you gone, we've made progress."

"Then your intent is to experiment on them?" Dracula growled, Zoe beginning to feel slightly fearful. "And to think I was the one who was believed to be heartless-"

"I have absolutely no intentions to do anything of the sort you're accusing me of," she finally spat back. "Nor do I intend on informing people what I'm carrying. But I will say this, if I am truly hellbent on anything at this point, is keeping you out of my life." The elevator door opened but neither of them made a move to enter. "When you chose to leave the walls of the Foundation-"

"My prison," he corrected.

"...The institution, you made the choice to become not involved," it was an argument that didn't make much sense, but she needed something to go off on. "So now, like the Foundation, I'm choosing to be not involved with you. Not that our relationship was anything but distant acquaintances."

Dracula fell silent for a moment before letting out a low chuckle. "Are you trying to punish me, Zoe?" He asked, clearly amused. "Because if that is your goal, you are failing to achieve it."

"Leave," Agatha urged. "This is just going to keep going around in circles and despite being dead, it's giving me a headache."

"I'm done," the doctor said, finally walking into the elevator. "And if you had a shred of humanity left in you, you'd leave me be."

The vampire's mouth opened up to say something, but Zoe had already jammed the close button so hard the doors slid shut. She sighed, leaning against the wall as the speakers hummed a soft tune.

 _"Good girl,"_ Agatha smiled. _"Checkmate."_

"The same goes for you," Zoe muttered, glaring at Agatha. "You're just as a thorn in my side as he is. Please...just give me peace."

The nun gave her a curious look before disappearing out of sight. How Zoe had kept from losing it, she wasn't sure. As the elevator doors opened and she stepped into the night, she began to question it all. Twins. Motherhood. Dracula. Her ghost of an aunt. Her eyes flickered down to the crumpled up piece of paper in her hands. The list of instructions the doctor gave her. Everything really was turning upside down.

**Two Months Later**

Dracula seemed to heed her words from that night. Weeks had passed and Zoe had yet to see the vampire. Even at her appointments, she wasn't greeted to the unwelcome sight of the man. Agatha too had kept her distance, the doctor only seeing flickers of the woman occasional around her house. Life was turning out to be pretty alright-excluding the fact of the ever growing list of pregnancy symptoms she was starting to experience.

"That's your third bagel."

Zoe peered down at her plate, noting that she had indeed consumed yet another circular dough ball smothered with cream cheese. Her attention turned back to her former graduate student, Jack Seward, who'd joined her for lunch that day. He proved to be nice company, someone she could always count on.

"I'm hungry," she admitted. "A side effect of pregnancy."

"And you're still not going to tell me who the father is?" He inquired, smiling as Zoe went for another bite of her bagel. "I thought you never wanted kids."

"I didn't," she admitted. "But when I went into remission, something changed within me. I can't describe it. So I decided to try out in vitro fertilization," Zoe smirked. "Took the first time and now I'm having twins. You and I both know science is fascinating."

She gently placed a hand on her stomach that had already begun to swell. She had yet to feel anything other than bloating. But it was almost comforting. Knowing that she wasn't alone-well, besides Agatha's unwanted haunting. Everything had been running so smoothly, Zoe would almost forget at times that the twins weren't fully human.

"So the Foundation is still keeping tabs on Dracula," Jack said, taking a sip of his coffee. "You of all people must regret not having him around to study him."

Zoe nearly choked on her next bite. Coughing, she grabbed her glass of water and swallowed a few large gulps. Concern crossed the younger man's face, but the doctor waved away, nodding that she was fine.

"His whereabouts aren't a concern of mine," she inhaled. "His activity is being monitored and with that horrible lawyer of his, not much can be done."

"Has he tried to contact you?

"No," she replied. "Not recently."

"Recently?" Jack inquired, looking a little worried. "So he's tried in the past?"

This was the last subject she wanted to discuss. Thinking of a way out of it, she scrunched her face in displeasure. Placing her hands on her stomach, she tried to appear sick. Convincing.

"I'm feeling rather ill," Zoe lied, rising from the table. "Morning sickness. I should go home. I'll text you later. Thank you for lunch. It was great seeing you, Jack."

"But, I…"

Zoe had already hurried off towards her car before he could finish. Unlocking it, she threw her purse into the passenger seat and slid in. Dracula. Of all the subjects to discuss. The idea really did turn her stomach. Pulling out of the cafe parking lot, she started to make her way home. Some tea. Perhaps a movie. She needed to clear her mind.

The first thing she did when she walked through the door was collapse on the couch. Even though she wasn't going through chemotherapy treatments anymore, she still experienced extreme exhaustion. Pregnancy. The wonder of it all. Placing a hand on her stomach, she exhaled. It was hard to believe two tiny-well, babies, were growing in there. Surreal even. Zoe allowed her eyes to close, taking a moment to rest before going about her day. Peace of mind. That was the least she could ask for as she found herself drifting off…

A loud, but rhythmic knock startled Zoe from her slumber. She sat up abruptly, cursing herself from nodding off. She looked over at the time and to her horror realized the afternoon had become the night. Inhaling, she walked over to the door, wondering who it could be at this hour. Had she forgotten something and Jack came to return it? Certainly it wasn't the landlord. She always paid the rent on time. As she opened the door, she immediately realized her mistake.

"Good evening," the man said. "I apologize for the unannounced visit, I would have called but it appears you blocked my number. May I come in? I think there is a lot of catching up to do," his eyes fell onto her stomach, mouth twitching into a smile. "A lot."

Count Dracula.

God, smite her down where she stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know he couldn't stay away too long. Perhaps in his absence he was planning something. How long until the Foundation learns the truth? Will Zoe start experiencing different pregnancy symptoms? Any such questions will soon be revealed! Kudos/Comments/Reviews are greatly loved and appreciated! I love knowing what parts you enjoyed! Until next time! Stay healthy and safe! -Jen


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have left kudos/comments/reviews and even have taken the time to read this story thus far! I'm having loads of fun writing this one and I'm hoping you are enjoying it too! Okay, enough of my blabber, here's the next chapter!

Twelve weeks. Two plums. At a development standpoint, that was the current size of each of the babies. It was a weird thought, comparing unborn fetuses to food. And yet, there was something slightly entertaining about it. The imagery. Zoe found herself in the market one day, the fruit section no less, picking up one and studying it carefully. She snorted to herself and placed a few in a basket. Plums. How peculiar.

"Well, are you going to grant me passage?"

Dracula stared intently at the scientist, an eyebrow cocked as he waited for a response. Zoe merely met his gaze dumbfounded until the realization of his unanticipated arrival set in. She frowned, one hand already gripping the door knob. Who the hell did he think he was? Had he honestly thought she'd willingly grant him passage as if they were friends?

"Why are you here?"

"I told you," he replied simply. "I came here to discuss an important matter with you. Well," once more his eyes flashed down to her stomach. A smile crept across his features that didn't settle right with Zoe. "A few things, to be frank."

"I think we've chatted more than enough," the scientist stated, moving to close the door. Dracula inserted the toe of his shoe just before she could, leaving a visible crack between them. "As much as you'd like me to, I assure you, I am not letting you come in."

The vampire seemed unfazed by her insistence, standing stoic in her line of vision. It wasn't until she got a good proper look at him that she noticed a folded piece of paper clutched in his right hand. Dracula caught on to her attention and, eyes flickering from her to his object, causally lifted the parchment up for a better view.

"What's that?" Zoe asked hesitantly, uncertain if she really wanted to know.

"A letter," the man replied. "I thought it would be appropriate to bring."

"A letter," the scientist repeated, frowning softly. "Since I've blocked you from texting me, you've resorted to physically mailing your harassment? Or hand-delivering it I should say?"

"Of course not, that would be dreadfully predictable," Dracula snorted, rolling his eyes. "No, this is something more than that. Far more important than a silly text or a friendly postcard." He paused, one of his sharp nails tracing the edge of the document. "It's a little something I had written up with Frank-you remember him, yes? Frank Renfield? My lawyer?"

As if someone hit the thermostat, the air suddenly felt colder. Uneasy settled in the pit of Zoe's stomach, and from the expression on Dracula's face, she knew he could tell he was getting to her. She remained silent, fingers still gripping the knob.

"Though I cannot be certain, I have a feeling that those who do know of your pregnancy, do not know who the father is." The count began to unfold the paper, mindlessly smoothing out the creases. "This is just a copy, don't worry," he assured her as if she cared. "Anyway, who knows and who doesn't, it's important...for now, at least. What is important is that I, just as you do, have every right to have access to my children." He held out the paper towards Zoe before adding, "...go on, take it, it won't bite you."

Reluctantly, the woman took the slip from the vampire. Her eyes scanned every word, every detail typed out before her. Arrangements. Custody. Child support. Zoe's heart began to pound against her rib cage to the point where it nearly hurt. Fury began to fester deep within her as she immediately snapped her head up to glare at Dracula.

"You're threatening me with a custody battle?!" She nearly hissed, clenching the document in her fist. "Is this some kind of morbid joke?"

"On the contrary," he assured her, tone serious. "I am very adamant about this, Zoe. I will have access to my children, even if I do have to go through legal measures." Dracula straightened up, clearly not taken by the woman's rage. "I thought that perhaps we could go about this with a civil prospective, you and I. Before it has to come to a point like that."

"You aren't taking them," Zoe said firmly, her free hand touching her stomach protectively. "They're mine."

"And I don't want to," Dracula rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "That's why I wish to talk. Only talk. Get everything out in the open so we can figure things out," his lips curled into a smirk. "As a _family_."

 _Family_. He sure as hell was NOT her family. If looks could kill, there would be a million stakes embedded in the centuries old vampire's chest. The nerve. Christ, she had never despised someone more in her life. But as she stood there watching him, knowing deep down she had no other choice-hate it as she may-it had to be done. For the sake of her twins.

"You may…" she struggled, chewing on her bottom lip as she forced the next words. "You may enter."

Her grasp on the door handle loosened as Dracula offered a genuine smile before striding past her and into the main room. Out of the corner of her eye, Zoe could see Agatha's spirit giving her a disapproving look. Fantastic. Not only was she stuck dealing with the vampire, but now her great, great aunt's spirit had made its presence known too.

"Go away," she muttered under her breath, Agatha's stare reproachful. "I don't need your judgement right now."

"I'm sorry?" Dracula inquired, turning on his heels. "Did you say something?"

"No," Zoe exhaled tiredly, shooting a quick glare at her dead relative. "You can go sit at the table. I'd offer you some wine but…"

"But neither of us drink," he finished pleasantly. "At least wine, and in your condition, I believe the consumption of alcohol is frowned upon?"

"You've been reading up on pregnancy."

"A lot," he remarked. "It's lovely how much information the internet offers. Plus books on the subject are plentiful," his eyes flickered around the room. "If you'd like to borrow one, I suppose I can lend a few."

"That won't be necessary," Zoe exclaimed, somewhat irritated by the fact that he acted as if he cared, or implied she lacked the knowledge. "I can research on my own, thank you."

She eased herself down onto a chair, one that was as far away from the vampire as possible. So much for the quiet, uneventful night she had planned for. She could sense that Agatha was watching them, but apparition remained quiet.

"So," Dracula began, breaking the silence. "I suppose I should first say that I'm glad you're willing to meet on your own terms." Zoe opened her mouth, but he continued before she could get a word in. "Honestly, Zoe, for a scientist, I'm surprised how quickly you've jumped to conclusion-particularly about me. I am, after all, a myth. Legend. But facts are muddled. How are you to trust who someone truly is without getting to know them personally?"

"Your charismatic attitude only goes so far after I've literally witnessed you biting off one of my colleague's thumbs and murdering an innocent man," the scientist frowned, folding her arms over her chest. "Not to mention validated testimonies of your actions. I think it's very clear what kind of person-monster, you are."

"And yet, here we are, sitting about to discuss two offspring that share our same genetic makeup," Dracula smiled. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Your point?"

"Well, one might say we have more in common than you think," he paused, eyes narrowing just the slightest. "How are you feeling, by the way? I read by the end of your first trimester your biggest symptoms are fatigue and possibly morning sickness."

"You being here alone is exhausting," Zoe mumbled, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "So what exactly do I need to do to get you off my back?"

"As I said before, all I want from you, at the moment, is to become better acquainted with me," the vampire said simply. "Perhaps with the hope you'll see that the intentions involving our children are not sinister. Say...I dunno, how does a date sound?"

If Zoe had been drinking water, she would've spit it out at his words. Had he really just suggested what she thought he did? A date? The scientist stared at the man blankly, unsure of how to respond to such a preposterous invitation. First he threatened to take custody of her children and now he wanted to go on a romantic getaway? Surely she was sleeping. This had to be a cruel nightmare.

"Well?"

"Jumping into a swimming pool of broken glass sounds more inviting," she answered, looking appalled. "All of that sea water must've gotten into your head for you to even fathom that I have an inkling of a romantic feeling towards you."

"No one said it couldn't be platonic."

"We aren't friends," Zoe emphasized. "And we won't ever be."

"You've surely inherited more from Agatha than just your looks," the vampire chuckled. "You even speak like her."

His words might've sparked some hilarity if the nun hadn't currently been hovering over the other woman's shoulder. At least the ghost hadn't attempted to possess her. Agatha had some dignity in that. Zoe massaged her temples, all of this just inflicted her ever growing exhaustion. She could rescind his invitation, but Dracula wasn't one to give up easily. Especially if he'd gone to such lengths to threaten getting legally involved in the twins' lives.

"What are you suggesting?" The scientist muttered, clearly worn down to the last stray. "What will make you leave me alone?"

"Friday night, say...around nine? You come over to my humble abode and I cook you something and we have a nice chit-chat," Dracula answered. "I'm a rather good cook, all things considered."

"I have a doctor's appointment at eight…" she saw the flicker of recognition in his eyes. Of course he knew.

"I'll retrieve you at half past seven so we'll make it to the clinic on time and afterwards, we can get you something to eat," he smiled. "Anything certain you've been craving recently?"

"Your head on a platter," Zoe muttered.

"So something meat based," Dracula nodded, completely unfazed by her sarcasm. "I'll do some searching on the internet and find something to fit your palate."

"Wonderful," she rolled her eyes. "I'll be looking forward to it with bated breath."

The vampire grinned, rising from his spot at the table. The scientist did the same, a feeling of relief overcoming her when she noted he was making his way to the front door. At least now maybe she could get some peace.

"It was lovely to finally speak with you," the vampire stated. "Oh, and since I believe we'll be in contact more, I'd much appreciate you unblocking my number. It will make things easier," a glint of mischief sparkled in his eyes. "For the both of us."

Zoe merely glowered at him as she pushed the door open suddenly wishing the sun was out and the heat was past boiling point. Dracula stepped past the threshold, still sporting that ridiculous smirk as his eyes met hers.

"I'll be seeing you, Zoe," he smiled. "And I look forward…"

She slammed the door in his face before he could finish. Running a hand through her hair, the scientist sighed heavily. Her eyes fell to the crumpled piece of paper that lay abandoned on the floor. She was screwed. Royally. And something needed to be done about it. Hell would freeze over before she'd let him have access to her children. But until she figured something out, she'd have to play along. Whatever it took, she wouldn't let him win. Exhaling, she touched the apex of her stomach. She'd have the last laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dracula and your twisted ways. It's always fun to write a good banter! Anyway, feedback is always greatly loved and appreciated! A fantastic motivator! Until next time, stay safe and healthy! -Jen


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have left kudos/comments/reviews and even have taken the time to read this story thus far! I'm having loads of fun writing this one and I'm hoping you are enjoying it too! Okay, enough of my blabber, here's the next chapter!

Courtship. The ideology behind romance to begin with never had settled with Zoe. If anything, one might argue she was married to her work. Dedicated. She'd had no time for dating, especially when it came to Count Dracula. But there she was, standing in a clothing store, feeling as if the very walls were closing in on her because she let it slip to one of her friends that she had an evening planned with a man that night.

"So you aren't even going to tell me who?" Meg, a fellow scientist at the Jonathan Harker Foundation, asked with a wide grin. "Is it Randall from Security?"

"Yes, because I find a man who sucks cheese puff powder off of his fingers and lacks the decency to use deodorant _highly_ attractive," Zoe rolled her eyes. "And it isn't a date. It's more like a business meeting."

"He's cooking you dinner, Zo," the woman laughed, rifling through a rack of dresses. "If that doesn't spell romantic, I don't know what does. Here," she thrust a floral printed pink dress into the other woman's arms. "Anyway, can you at least humor me with where you met lover boy?"

"Oh God," the scientist moaned. "Please do not refer to him as that. Ever. I just started to get over my morning sickness." Zoe paused, trying to ignore Meg's pleading expression. "...If you must know, we met on the beach." She decided not to go with any further details on that account. The last thing she needed was for Meg to eventually put two and two together.

Meg squealed like a teenager and it took every bit of Zoe's energy not to conk her in the head. "That is literally the picture perfect setting for a romance novel. Oh, and this one," she draped another dress, this one yellow spotted, over the pregnant woman's forearm. "Is he cute? Tall, dark, and handsome?"

"Tall and dark," the other woman muttered. "But not in the way you're thinking." Macabre was a more fitting description. Handsome she didn't intend on going down that path. "Really, Meg, I appreciate the help, but this isn't a date. I'm just going over to chat. And trust me, it's the last thing I want to do." Hoping maybe to prove her point more, she motioned to the dresses. "I shouldn't even bother wearing something nice."

"Oh please, Zoe, you need new clothes anyway," Meg exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Your closet looks like you came from the late 1800's." She shook her head, ignoring the other woman's glare. "Besides, you're pregnant. You need to expand your wardrobe to accommodate, well…"

Meg didn't need to finish her statement for Zoe to know what she was getting at. Absentmindedly, the scientist's free hand rested on the swell of her stomach. Accommodation. That certainly was one way to put it. It was better than openly expressing that she was outgrowing her normal clothes. Twice as fast as most expecting women. She had the twins to thank for that.

"I suppose there isn't any harm in stocking up." The woman finally admitted, Meg's eyes lighting up at her friend's surrender. "But I'm not doing it for _him_. There's nothing wrong with wanting to look good for myself."

"Whatever you say, Zoe." Meg smirked, taking a few dresses from her as they walked to the counter. "Anyway, he sounds like the ideal guy. I mean, showing interest in you despite the fact that you're about to have not one, but two babies." She paused, turning to meet her friend's gaze. "He does know you're pregnant right?"

Oh did he ever. It was his fault anyway. He'd been the one to knock her up in the first place. But admitting that to someone like Meg. Someone, who despite she loved dearly, had an issue with keeping her mouth shut and spreading the world's secrets to all. She inhaled, laying the dresses onto the counter before settling on an answer.

"Yes," she replied. And it wasn't exactly a lie. Just not the full truth. "He is aware of my pregnancy. It doesn't seem to concern him." Not in the slightest unfortunately.

"Who knows," Meg grinned widely. "Maybe if things work out, he could be your dream daddy! Knight of the dirty diapers! King of spit up, clean up! The royal…" She stopped abruptly when Zoe shot her a disapproving glare. "Look, Zo, all I'm saying is that this can be really good for you. Give the man a chance. Whoever he is. You of all people deserve to be happy."

"Yeah." Zoe muttered un-enthusiastically, retrieving her credit card from her purse. "If you say so."

Her idea of true happiness was being away from that vampire as far as possible. Especially with their-her children on the way. Christ, Meg merely suggesting that Dracula being the ideal family man and husband…No, she'd certainly have none of that.

As she grabbed the bulging bags of dresses and followed Meg out, she made a mental note to make a mock-tail of some sort once she arrived back home. She couldn't have alcohol, but she could at least pretend. Maybe then the disturbing images would vanish from her mind. Hopefully.

* * *

_"If it were me, I'd go with that baggy pair of sweatpants of yours and that stained t-shirt in the closet? You know the one I'm referring to. I believe it's blue and has the name of that fish and chips restaurant you like so much?"_

Zoe did her best to ignore Agatha's advice as she slipped into a navy blue dress. Simple. Nothing that particularly stood out. She didn't want to impress him, but at least look presentable at the clinic. Studying herself in the mirror, it was hard not to smile a little when her eyes landed on her stomach. What an odd thought it was knowing that two tiny...well, half humans had inhabited her womb. Growing rapidly day by day. Soon enough she'd be able to hold both of them in her arms-something she was greatly looking forward to.

"Despite your clear assumption, I am not dressing for Count Dracula." Zoe said as she glimpsed at her late niece's reflection in the glass. "I'm just fond of this dress."

_"Yes, but you don't tend to wear those very often do you?"_ The woman frowned deeply at the ghost's words. _"Do not go down an even slipperier slope, Zoe. Vampires are tricksters. He could reel you in before you even realized that he had."_

"Patronizing me wouldn't get you anywhere." The scientist exclaimed as she gave her appearance one last look. "I am far more intelligent than you give me credit for. Not that this is, or has been, any of your concern to begin with."

Before the spirit could reply, there was a rhythmic knock at the front door. Grinding her teeth together, Zoe strode over and peered through the peephole. She was met by Dracula's wide grin as he stared right back at her. When he gave a friendly wave, she couldn't help but groan and pulled the door open.

"Are you going to invite me in?" The vampire inquired pleasantly. "You look quite lovely by the way. That dress does wonders." It was hard to tell if it was a genuine compliment or blatant sarcasm. It was difficult to know with him. "Well?"

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice…" Zoe exhaled as she stepped to the side. "Count Dracula, it is a great honor to allow you passage into my humble abode."

"Moody I see." Dracula commented as he entered. "Though I do appreciate the flair for the dramatic." His eyes immediately fell to her stomach, lips curving into a grin. "Twelve weeks?"

"Thirteen," she muttered. Christ, why did he have to stare at her like that? "We should get going if we don't want to be late. I could've just met you there, you know. I know how to operate a vehicle."

"I just thought this would allow us more bonding time." The Count responded as he reached to grab Zoe's fleece jacket from the coat rack. She didn't take it. "It's cold." He remarked with a slight frown. "And the waiting room is just as chilly."

"I'll take my chances." The scientist replied, pushing past the man.

She could feel Agatha's eyes staring at the back of her neck as she went. It didn't help matters when Dracula decided to bring the coat along anyway. Why was it so hard for people to just listen to her? When the vampire opened up the car door to let her in, she grew even more irritated. The Count could act as gentlemanly as he liked, but he'd always be just a bloodthirsty killer. Literally.

"Are you always so anti-social?" Dracula asked as he pulled onto the road. "You know, that isn't how you make friends."

"Shut up," Zoe grumbled. "And I'll have you know, I have plenty of friends."

"Really? Like who?"

The scientist snorted loudly at his question. "Do you honestly think I'd tell you? The last thing I need is for you to go about draining them dry." She folded her arms over her chest and stared idly out of the window. "I don't need you invading my social circles."

"That's a shame." He exhaled, though his disappointment was clearly false. "I came across this lovely little app that allows you to hook up with people."

Zoe grew rigid in her seat. An app? What was he talking about? "What do you mean an app?" The woman asked, trying not to sound at all interested. "A dating app?"

"Well," he shrugged. "I suppose you could use it for that. But I use it for other things."

She knew what he meant. It didn't take an expert. And yet, the idea that he was using it to find "victims" didn't upset her. No. No, it was the fact that it was a dating app. A strange sensation began to bubble in the pit of her stomach. An emotion that almost horrified her at the thought. Jealousy.

"Those things are rigged." She explained, trying to maintain her cool. "You could easily be cat-fished. I would've expected you to be smarter than to use some silly old site." Why should she even care? Why _did_ she care? "I wouldn't bother with one of those."

Dracula looked at her in amusement as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. Instead of giving him the satisfaction of reacting further, she got out of the car and began to speed walk towards the entrance. She was so caught up in trying to get away from him that she didn't notice the small pot hole in the pavement. The tip of her shoe caught itself on the edge sending Zoe tumbling towards the ground. Just as she was about to hit the pavement, someone grabbed her from behind.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to run in the street?"

Zoe, still a little shaken, turned her head to see that her "hero of the day" was none other than the Lord of Darkness himself. Pulling away from his awkward embrace, she stabilized herself. He wasn't smirking. Or chuckling for that matter. Actually, he looked a little concerned.

"Are you alright?" He ventured, his eyes scanning her.

"I'm...fine," she decided. "Thank you for that." Blood began to rush to her cheeks and suddenly she felt rather hot. "Let's just go in. We're already running late."

Neither spoke as they made their way to the Obstetrics and Gynecology ward. Something that Zoe was more than fine with. After she signed in, she took her seat beside Dracula-who, currently, was immersed in a magazine about water birth.

"This sounds intriguing." He commented, pointing to an image of a very pregnant woman sitting in a plastic tub with her partner. "Shall I tear it out for future reference?"

"I'm not getting naked in a tub with you!" She hissed, snatching the paper away. "Giving birth or for pleasure."

Tossing the magazine aside, Zoe was relieved when a nurse leaned out of the door and called her back. Dracula was the first to rise, offering his hand to the doctor to help her up. Ignoring him completely, the woman stood up unaided and the two filed into the back.

"Go behind the curtain while I change into the gown." Zoe instructed as she snatched up the folded clothes. "I'll let you know when you can come out."

"I've already seen you naked before." Dracula called out as she yanked the blind in front of him. "And I'm sure it will happen again!"

"In your dreams." Zoe muttered, slipping into the outfit. God, how unsightly it made her look. Frowning, she ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, you're allowed back in."

Dracula grinned as he reappeared. "I preferred the other dress," he commented. "But I suppose I could also adjust to this one."

Before Zoe could snap back, the door opened and Dr. Clyde strode in. He smiled at the two, clearly not realizing the current feud happening. Throwing one last glare at Dracula, the scientist slid onto the examination table and forced a smile onto her face.

"Zoe, it's so lovely to see you." Dr Clyde expressed giving her a warm handshake. "And you as well." Dracula smirked at the recognition and the woman did her best not to snarl. "Let's have a look at your twins. It's been a few weeks, hasn't it."

The paper lining the bed crinkled as Zoe laid back feeling uncomfortably exposed. As the obstetrician pulled the ultrasound machine over, the vampire moved closer to her side. If he tried to reach for her hand, she would, without a doubt, do her best to rip it off.

"And how have you been feeling?" The doctor asked, preparing the gel to smear across her abdomen. "Nausea starting to settle down? Any spotting or bleeding?"

"None." Zoe replied, going slightly ridged as the cold slime touched her bare skin. "I've been feeling okay."

"That's perfect," Dr. Clyde grinned, grabbing the probe. "That's exactly what we liked to hear!" He began to run the device across her lower stomach. "And…" Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of familiar thumping. It was as if a weight had been lifted off Zoe's shoulders. "There we go! Heartbeats located!"

Dracula and Zoe both peered up at the screen at the two blobs that looked much more human in appearance. Their blobs. The vampire smiled proudly as he studied the images carefully.

"Are they healthy?" Dracula asked, turning to the doctor. "Functional?" _Functional_. Zoe rolled her eyes at the word. "Why are they so close together?"

"Actually, a very valid question." The man smiled, taking his mouse to point at what seemed to be a thin line. A membrane. "It's around this stage that we can confirm what sort of twins we are dealing with. Fraternal or identical, I mean. And your two…" Again, he pointed at the screen. "Are, without a doubt, identical."

Identical. Identical. Jesus H. Christ. She was giving birth to clones! Well, not clones in the sense of copies of something. Well, they would look just like each other. How the hell was she supposed to tell them apart?! She didn't sign up to be pregnant. She didn't sign up for twins. And she sure as Hell didn't anticipate them being carbon copies of each other!

"Zoe? Zoe, are you alright?"

It was the sound of Dracula's voice that snapped her back into reality. When their eyes met, she was surprised how genuinely concerned he looked. Evidently her internal panic attack must've been a little external. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. It was going to be okay. Everything was going to be just fine. She just needed to keep her grip on the string of her balloon of sanity and not let go.

"I'm fine." She assured them, nodding her head. "Just a lot to take in."

The two little creatures on the screen moved. Zoe watched as their little stubby limbs disappearing in and out of view as the doctor guided the probe around. Identical. She was still in utter shock, there was no denying that, but she already loved them dearly. Even though their father was Dracula. And that she might lose her mind figuring out which baby was which. They were her's and God she'd do anything for them.

"When can we learn the gender?" Zoe asked, her attention turning to the doctor. "Is it too soon?"

"Not for awhile, I'm afraid." Dr. Clyde admitted, wiping a towel across Zoe's midsection. "It's easiest to tell around eighteen to twenty weeks. There are ways to test earlier, but I'd suggest waiting. You're only a month or two away."

Zoe couldn't help but scowl as Dracula immediately grabbed the ultrasound images from the OBGYN. Proudly, he carefully folded them up and slipped them into his wallet. She made a mental note to attempt to reclaim them later on. They were equally her's after all.

"It was wonderful seeing you both again and I'm glad things are going well." Dr. Clyde smiled as he walked the couple out. "I'll have the receptionist schedule you for an appointment in a few weeks. Just to keep track since you are high risk. But no concerns whatsoever right now." He paused in the doorway. "If you have any questions, please feel free to call me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible!"

It had begun to rain as they exited the hospital. When Dracula produced an umbrella, Zoe was not too shocked by it. The vampire always seemed to have many tricks up his sleeve. Though the idea of being close to him made her shutter, being wet wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling. Sucking it up, she got underneath and kept up his pace.

The drive from the clinic to Dracula's flat wasn't a long one which spared the need for small talk. Already the storm had begun to pass, the light of the moon reflecting in the puddles. The vampire seemed to move with more purpose and Zoe couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to avoid looking into them. Finally reaching the front door, the Count grabbed the knob and pulled it open.

"Ladies first." He smiled, motioning for the woman to enter.

Zoe frowned softly, but did as he said. Her eyes scanned the room as she took in the sight around her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The past few times she visited, every appeared to be in order. Placing her purse on a nearby table, she took a seat on a leather couch. It felt surprisingly good to be off her feet.

"It's nice to have someone to cook for that I don't intend on having for dinner later." Dracula commented, moving towards the fridge to retrieve some ingredients. "I'll have you know I went great lengths to make this perfect. Farm's markets don't operate at night. I had to send Frank out to purchase what I needed." The smirk that plastered itself on his face made her want to smother him with a pillow. "Only the best for the mother of my children."

She didn't give him the satisfaction of a response as she settled back into the soft cushions. Exhaustion. That feeling was becoming more apparent as her pregnancy progressed. Though she dared not admit that to Dracula. He'd insist on her staying the night and she knew what happened last time when she did that.

"Where did you even learn to cook?" The scientist asked, hoping that talking would keep her alert. "It's not like you need to eat regular food."

"Over the years you pick up skills." Dracula replied simply, dumping chopped vegetables into a sizzling pan. "Besides, I have guests to impress. It wouldn't look good if I wasn't a proper host."

"No," she sighed. "I guess it wouldn't."

It was almost relaxing observing him work. He did so with surprising grace. Zoe couldn't help but secretly wish Agatha was here to berate her for her decisions. At least that would've stifled the yawn she'd been trying so hard to suppress.

"Tired are we?" The vampire inquired, looking up from a pot of boiling water. "You are more than welcome to lay down and take a snooze."

"I'm fine." Zoe insisted, forcing her eyes to open wider as she pushed herself up. "I'm just bored."

"The remote is on the lamp table beside you." He informed her as he returned his attention to the food. "There are hundreds of channels to watch on there. Surely you can find one to suit your desires."

Television hadn't exactly been a preferred choice of entertainment for Zoe. A novel or, at the most, an audio-book was more her style. Despite that, she grabbed the clicker and turned the thing on. Flipping through the channels, she skimmed through the various sports, music competitions, before deciding on BBC Knowledge. Nothing wrong with a good, old documentary.

As she watched the bold logo appear on the screen her nerves began to settle. At least her mind could be focused elsewhere than her current, problematic situations. That immediately changed when the title of the episode popped up: _An Exploration into the Lives of Nuns Throughout the Centuries._ Immediately she clicked it off, tossing the remote to the side.

"Done already?" Dracula asked, eyeing her with a cocked brow.

"Nothing of interest," she lied. "Are you almost finished? I'd like to get home at a decent hour."

"You're in luck." The vampire replied, grabbing a plate of something. Whatever it was, the smell wafted through the air. Intoxicating. Rich. And her stomach growled with hunger. "Come sit at the table."

Reluctantly, she stood up and made her way over to the dining room table. There were at least two positives when it came to having dinner with Dracula. The first being that even if she wasn't pregnant, he wouldn't poison her. That would certainly ruin his meal. And, of course, the obvious one. She was carrying his children. He seemed very intent on having a part in their lives-even though she was very intent on keeping that from happening.

"What is it?" Zoe asked as she sat down, eyeing the plate warily as he placed it in front of her.

Thick, speckled with herbs spaghetti noodles drenched in a rich, red sauce that was topped with a breaded piece of meat-chicken perhaps-sat before her on a white plate. God, did it look good. Almost too good to eat. She looked to Dracula who was smiling proudly at his dish.

"Chicken Parmesan." He stated as he took the seat opposite of her. "With less garlic than the recipe called for, of course." How thoughtful. "Well go on," he nodded. "At least try it."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she grabbed her fork. Taking the smallest amount possible on the tongs, she placed the bite into her mouth. So one could really experience an orgasm in their mouth. Zoe chewed it carefully, savoring the flavors.

"Well?" The Count ventured. "What's my Yelp rating?"

"It's...edible…" She admitted as she went in for another forkful. "I'm impressed that you know how to do more than just suck blood."

"I appreciate the compliment." He smiled, folding his hands onto the table. "Now, now that we're settled down, I think we should talk about the twins." The scientist stiffened at his statement. "We have our differences, Zoe. But I have an equal right over them too."

"They're babies," she glowered. "They aren't something to trade around like a prize. After all of your literal crimes against humanity, what makes you think you are suited to be a father? I'm willing to fight you for them." It wouldn't be that easy and she very well knew it. It just felt good to threaten him. "You don't deserve a family."

"A rather harsh statement." The vampire replied with a nod. "But I suppose I have done some questionable things in that past." He paused before adding. "And perhaps in the present as well." Dracula leaned back in his seat and continued. "Although, it isn't fair of you to immediately assume that I would be a toxic parent without allowing me to prove myself first."

Zoe let out a sharp laugh. "What makes you think you have the right to even ask me to do that?" Her fork clanked against the bottom of her dish. "It was my mistake of even telling you that I was pregnant in the first place. I should've kept my mouth shut. Then I wouldn't have to deal with your shit!"

"I don't want to argue with you, Zoe," Dracula said with a frown. "I invited you over and cooked you dinner in the hopes we could discuss this like adults." He fell silent for a moment seeming to consider something. "Come with me."

"Why?" She snapped, her arms folding over her chest. "Do you plan to hold me captive until you can claim my children?"

"Can I show you something without you immediately jumping down my back?" He asked coolly, rising up from his chair. "I want to show you something."

Part of her wondered if she could reach the front door fast enough to get out without him catching her. Knowing that wasn't a possibility, she ceded and reluctantly followed the vampire. When they stopped in front of a room, Dracula flipped a switch and a beam of light lit up the interior.

Zoe gawked in astonishment at what she saw. The walls were painted an off-white, decorated by framed pictures of shades of green and gray abstract shapes. There was a french dresser sandwiched between two changing tables and the highlight of it all, two beautifully crafted cribs. A nursery. The bastard had installed a nursery!

"You…" She swallowed hard, hands balling into fists. "You did this?"

"Well, it's not finished yet." Dracula explained as he stepped inside. "But it is a step in the right direction, don't you think?"

Not one thing. She hadn't gotten a single thing for the twins. She sure as hell wasn't anywhere close to being able to create a nursery. Where would she even put the damn thing?! And now here he was, goddamn parent of the year with a room already ready for two kids she didn't even want him to have access too. Whether it was from the stress of it all. The hormones. The emotions. Zoe began to ball. Really, truly sob like she never had before. Oh Christ she was going to be a terrible mother.

"Zoe?" Dracula asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" She hissed through streaming tears. "Do you have any idea what I'm dealing with right now?! With what I'm going through?! You built a bloody nursery! What are you trying to prove?!" Zoe held up a hand before he could answer. "You're a complete and utter prick! And an asshole! And I hate you!" How unpleasant she both sounded and surely looked right now. "And I...I…"

A pair of arms wrapped around her and through bleary eyes she met Dracula's gaze. For whatever reason she didn't fight it, leaning into his chest as she cried and cried. She'd regret this later. Agatha would be sure to make a scene when she returned home. But for now she gave into her emotions and the vampire's hug. Until that moment, she hadn't really realized how badly she needed one. Even if it did come from him. It would bite her in the ass later, but for now she closed her eyes. It wasn't too terribly bad after all. Was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a LONG chapter haha! I hope you got a kick out of it as much as I did writing it! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Until next update, stay healthy and safe! -Jen


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback as usual! You guys are great! -Jen

Pregnancy, hormones, and dreams-perhaps nightmares if one is so unlucky. Stress plays a major factor. Anxiety weaving itself into the intense sleep waves of one's mind. Such happened to be the case for Zoe Van Helsing as she stood over two empty cribs, the sound of infants wailing all around her and yet, no babies to be found. Panic over-swept her as she desperately searched every corner of the room, the crying only intensifying the longer she looked. And just as she began to feel the very walls start to crumble around her, the scientist's eyes flashed open.

As Zoe slowly sat up, ignoring the pain in her lower back, she wondered if she was still asleep. The wallpaper. The carpet. The furniture. None of it belonged to her. It wasn't until the bedroom door creaked open and a familiar set of dark, brown eyes met hers that the true reality came crashing down like a tsunami. Count Dracula smiled at her, but the expression leaned more towards amusement than to friendliness.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He commented as Zoe scrambled backwards, bumping against the headboard. "I just finished making breakfast-"

"Why am I here?!" The woman snapped, cutting him off. "What...Did we…"

"I assure you there was no sex if that's what you are getting at...which was, in my opinion, much unfortunate." The vampire smirked as he moved over to where she sat. "You wore yourself out last night crying-I suppose human hormones are complicated like that." He sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress. Zoe only slid away further. "Anyway, I thought it best to let you sleep here rather than risk you driving back home all tuckered out."

"If you're expecting a thank you out of me, I'm certainly not going to give you one," she frowned. "That act was nothing more than a scheme on your part."

"Must you always assume the worst intentions, Dr. Van Helsing?" Dracula scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And I wasn't anticipating on one. Now, how about you straighten up and have something to eat? I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess you don't plan on staying around?"

That was a correct assumption on his part. Ignoring his question, the researcher climbed off of the bed. As exhausted as she still felt, the motivation derived from not being here pushed her forward. Zoe felt Dracula's eyes watch her as she strode out of the room. She tried not to look at the hot breakfast he had set out on the table. Eggs. Toast. Bacon. Christ, did it smell good. Maybe if she swiped one strip…

Swallowing hard and shaking her head at the thought, she grabbed her purse and went straight for the exit. The vampire didn't stop her as she left-much to her surprise, and Zoe couldn't help but wonder if the entire neighborhood heard the echoing bang as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"I'm not sure how you want to proceed with this further, Dr. Van Helsing, but based on what the Jonathan Harker Foundation was built upon and the current situation, I'm not sure where we stand at this point."

Zoe stared idly at the basket of fruit and muffins that sat in the center of the conference room table. Though they would look positively appetizing in any other situation, right now she wasn't hungry. Far, far from it. Her stomach twisted into knots as Bloxham watched her with keen interest. Part of her had known this moment would be coming from the very beginning and yet, she still didn't feel prepared for it.

"Dracula has yet to cause any sort of known threat," Bloxham continued. "And without any means of interacting with him-studying him, the purpose of this facility has been deemed…"

"No longer necessary," Zoe finished quietly. "So, in other words, you are saying that it's in our best interest to shut down the Harker Foundation." She paused, trying to remain level headed. "And fire everyone involved."

"That's not what I was getting at." Bloxham sighed, folding her hands onto the table. "Look, Zoe, we've been weighing some options and maybe there's a chance to save the place. To keep some of our employees employed." The scientist tried to force a smile onto her face. It wasn't working. "We've been talking to other companies who might be willing to buy the institution. Use it for their own research purposes. They have no idea what we've been doing, but this place...it can be used for good. State of the art practices even."

Mina Murray. The money her family had invested into the Foundation. Created. Everything in the name and memory of her beloved Jonathan Harker. Now no one was left to put up a fight to save it. No family left. No heirs. What remained left to those dedicated to discovering who and what Count Dracula was and is. With him out of the picture, there truly was no Foundation. And it was becoming clear things were beginning to fall apart.

"Dr. Bloxham, we're talking about letting go several dozen people!" The scientist exclaimed, looking around the room at the others who sat silently. "There has to be another way. Think of the Murrays…"

"We've exhausted all options, Zoe," the other woman said solemnly. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but what choice do we have? And the money supporting this place. The Murrays were quite wealthy, yes, but we are looking at eventual bankruptcy. The only reason we've kept going is on the whim that Dracula was still out there. Which he was. But due to legal issues and without him...we have nothing." Bloxham frowned, her lips pursing slightly. "We need to consider selling the lab and the potential that comes from that. This could be what we needed all along."

"But you don't know that!" Zoe countered angrily. "Please, there has to be something we can do." She didn't like to beg. To seem visibly weak. But she thought of Meg. Of Jack. Of all of her other colleagues who might be out of a job. "There has to be some other option."

Options. Suggestions. The scientist's mind was racing. Anxiety building from the pit of her stomach and flowing up, up, up to the inside of her skull. So tight. So much pressure. Zoe massaged her temples trying to ignore the many eyes that were fixated on her. It was always one thing after another. Always. And finally, when a dreaded thought came to mind, she bit the inside of her cheek.

"What if I could…" She began, not even sure if it was in her best interest to continue. "...What if I could convince Count Dracula to come back on his own free will. To allow us to learn more about him without defying _his rights_ by locking him up?" Absentmindedly, a hand rested on her stomach. "Would the Harker Foundation be able to continue as it was?"

The other people in the room exchanged glances, their eyes flickering between each other and Zoe. Surely questions would be aimed in her direction like arrows from a bow. She remained still, poised. If she had to think of a reason, she could do so on her feet. The scientist was creative like that. Even if the situation was a lot more severe than others she'd faced before. If they knew her secret...she didn't want to think about that. Need to think about that.

"You truly believe you can convince the vampire to return?" Bloxham ventured, the tone low. Calculated. "And how, pray tell, do you think you can manage a feat like that?"

"If I can do it," Zoe responded. "Will the Harker Foundation remain in our hands?"

The other woman was silent for a moment. "Maybe arrangements can be made." She looked to the others who all nodded in agreement. "Alright," Bloxham sighed. "Dr. Van Helsing, if you can somehow manage Dracula to return on his own accord, perhaps there is hope for this place."

A small flicker of a smile twitched briefly on Zoe's face. "I can promise you my very best," she stated. "Count Dracula will return." Or so she very much hoped.

* * *

The Count's dark eyebrows narrowed as he studied the pamphlet in his hands. Every so often he'd glance up, meeting Zoe's gaze as she stood in front of him, arms folded. Finally, he delicately folded the flyer closed and held it out towards her.

"Yuma, Arizona…" He said slowly, a small smirk crossing his features. "Planning a vacation are we?"

A second unexpected surprise. When the researcher had randomly showed up at his doorstep without so much as a text, he had been somewhat caught off guard. But now she'd presented him with information about a state. A place not even located on their continent.

"Actually, more so of a move." Zoe replied simply, noticing the amusement on the man's face fade to confusion. "I was doing some research and learned that Yuma is, in fact, the sunniest place on Earth. Sounds quite lovely actually. Not that you'd understand."

"So, you have a sudden desire to move across the world?" Dracula inquired, an eyebrow cocked. "Might I ask why?"

"Well…" She pretended to muse. "There's the weather...an added bonus. But more importantly, and I'm sure your lawyer Mr. Renfield has you all caught up on this, but the Harker Foundation's doors are threatening to close."

"Oh my," Dracula's voice dripped with sarcasm. "What tragic news! I must say it's such a shame really. You all appeared to be working so hard. These things happen I suppose." He interlaced his fingers and gave them a loud, sickening crack. "So you now want to go to Yuma?"

"I'm going to need a job," she shrugged. "And The University of Arizona is currently looking for a medical research professor. I'm sure Dr. Bloxham will write me quite the recommendation letter." Zoe smiled as the corners of Dracula's lips turned just the slightest bit downward. "A change in scenery might do me some good."

"And what's to stop me from following you?" He countered, tone much more serious now. "I'm not afraid to go after you, Zoe. I told you, I will be in my children's lives."

"Oh I know." She answered calmly. "But it'll be just a little more difficult with it always being so sunny." The scientist patted her stomach lovingly. "Did you know sunlight actually has positive effects on pregnancy? Physical and mood wise? You know, the more I think of it, the more Arizona really calls out to me."

"What do you want, Zoe?" Dracula's voice was flat. Irritable. "What are you getting at?"

"The Harker Foundation can't continue without you." Zoe said, momentarily dropping her act. "Without you, we'll be forced to close our doors and open to someone else. A lot of people will lose jobs. People…" she paused. "People I care about. So I'm asking you to come back on your own terms."

"Why would I want to do that?" He scoffed. "So I can be your lab rat?"

"It won't be like that," she promised. "I…" Zoe averted her eyes, not wanting to meet his. "I won't let that happen. And I think you very well know I won't." The researcher inhaled, closing her eyes. "You want to be in their lives. You've shown that. But if that's the case then you…You're going to have to be in mine too." God how she hated the sound of that. "And if even the smallest molecule in you has some care for me, you'd do this. For them. For me."

There was a long pause. Silence heavy between them.

"If I _agree_ to attend whatever it is your beloved _Foundation_ wants, you won't move to Yuma?" Dracula watched her as he spoke, trying to read her face for a reaction. "Your idea of family commitment is quite strange, Dr. Van Helsing."

"We're _not_ a family," she frowned. "We're not...look, think of this as quid pro quo. Just over and over again. Nothing more." Zoe let out a long sigh, running a hand through her hair. "Do we have a deal?"

Dracula pondered her words before nodding. "I think that's reasonable."

For the first time since she arrived, Zoe gave a genuine smile. "So we have a deal."

And a very odd one at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems these two are going to be working closer together. How is that going to work out? What does Dracula returning to the Foundation really mean? Does Zoe actually know? What will ghost!Agatha have to say about all of this? Tune in for next time! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! -Jen


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait folks, but it's finally here! An update! Hope you enjoy! -Jen

Zoe no longer winced at needles. After being diagnosed with cancer, she was so used to being pricked and prodded she barely batted an eyelash. As her oncologist drew yet another vial of blood for testing, she sighed softly to herself and gazed upwards at the clock. This appointment was cutting way past her lunch break and in her current state, food was rather important. Particularly when it came to her mood.

"We'll send these down to the lab, but as I said earlier, you're still in remission." Dr. Elliott commented, discarding the needles into the waste container. "Have you felt off at all? I mean, I realize you are pregnant and symptoms can be hard to distinguish sometimes."

"I'm fine." The scientist said with a small smile. "The last thing that sent me vomiting was a block of old cheese I left in the back of the fridge." Absentmindedly, a hand traveled to the small swell of her stomach. "And my obstetrician says the twins look good development wise."

"That's wonderful news!" Her doctor smiled, scribbling something down on her chart. "And their father must be excited as well. You've never brought him in before, I'd quite like to meet him."

Now that made her wince. She envisioned Dracula walking into the cancer ward asking bizarrely specific questions about the various blood bags destined for patient transfusions. Zoe swallowed, mustering up the courage to tell yet another lie in this web of who and what her twins were.

"We aren't together." She said slowly. "It's a complicated situation."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I shouldn't have even brought it up." Dr. Elliott nearly stammered. "It wasn't any of my business. I was merely curious…"

"It's quite alright." Zoe assured her, forcing a smile. "Really, you're not the first. And honestly, it's for the best...all things considered."

"I suppose that's what's important." The oncologist nodded, setting the chart down beside a computer. "Well, that's all I need from you today, Ms. Van Helsing. You know the drill, if you have any concerns or any odd or new symptoms start to arise, please contact me immediately. Especially with you being pregnant, we don't want to take any risks. If your blood results show something, we'll give you a call."

"Okay." The scientist nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"It was good to see you again, Zoe." Dr. Elliott smiled, reaching for the door handle. "And congratulations again on the little ones. Being a mum is worth all of the troubles."

Zoe smiled but said nothing as the doctor left the room. When the door closed behind her, she inhaled deeply and ran a hand through her hair. Though she meant well, the woman really had no idea what was in store for the scientist. Not that the mother herself had much of a thought either. Rubbing her bump gently, she glanced once more at the clock. Time for work, and what a day, she knew, it'd be.

* * *

"Maybe someone else should go in with him, you know?" Jack suggested, trying to keep up with Zoe's long strides. "With you being pregnant and all? What if he hurts you?"

Hours had passed since Zoe's doctor visit and the sun had finally sunk over the horizon. As they had discussed, Dracula had held up his end of the bargain and voluntarily entered the Jonathan Harker Foundation. The scientist, of course, had yet to catch sight of him, but knew well enough that Dr. Bloxham and some _approved_ escorts-as chosen by both her boss and the lawyer, were waiting patiently in a secure area.

"He's not going to harm me," the scientist assured him. "Trust me, he wouldn't dare."

"You being sure of that doesn't outweigh the risks." The younger man continued to counter. "Zoe, please." He took the woman by the arm causing her to stop in her tracks. "Don't do this."

For the briefest of moments, a small part of her considered the idea of telling Jack. Admitting that the father of her children was not a stranger, but the vampire Count Dracula himself. But she knew doing so right now was in neither of their best interests. She hated being deceptive. Despised it even. Yet she accepted the fact that she must.

"I'll be okay, Jack." Zoe said gently, pulling away from the doctor. "I am more than capable of handling myself. I've done it before. "The scientist gazed towards the closed metal doors that led into the room where the Count sat freely–without any sort of restraints as per agreement, and sighed. "Interesting yes, but dangerous…" She chewed on the inside of her cheek, choosing her next words carefully. "I'm probably safer in there with him than anywhere else."

And without looking back to gauge Jack's reaction, she slid in her key card and entered the sterile space. The room was rather empty in the sense that not much was in it. It sort of reminded her of those interrogation rooms from crime shows. Unlike last time, there was no prison but a simple metal table with some chairs.

Zoe blinked, the bright light somewhat irritating as she took note of the others in the room. Three burly men stood in the back, their eyes fixed on the scientist. Attached to each of their hips was a strange looking device. A stun gun of some sort she figured. But more importantly, there, sitting rather comfortably in the center was the vampire himself.

"Ah, Dr. Van Helsing." Dracula greeted as the woman ventured over, taking a seat. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up and I'd have the misfortune of talking to someone else. Glad to see I can rest easy."

"I apologize if I kept you waiting." She almost had to force the words out. "I was held up with other things. You've been treated well I assume?"

"Well, no one has threatened to burn me into a crisp like last time." The Count smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "I'd say that is an upgrade. Now, enough about me for a moment, Zoe-can I call you that since we'll be working together after all?"

"I suppose…" She muttered, frowning slightly. "...That would be appropriate."

He seemed to smile at this. "If you don't mind me being intrusive, I wanted to ask how your oncology appointment went today. A little birdie told me you had one and considering your condition-congratulations by the way." The way he smiled as he spoke made Zoe's skin crawl. "Well, I thought I'd be polite and ask. We are working together now."

"Fine." She said through clenched teeth. "But you aren't here to discuss me."

" _Do something to provoke him. Perhaps he'll make a move and one of the guards will dispose of him properly."_

Now standing alongside the three men was the familiar spirit of Agatha. Her blue eyes gave a piercing stare in the vampire's direction. Zoe chewed on her bottom lip, trying not to focus on her late aunt.

"Is everything alright, Zoe?" Dracula asked curiously, snapping the woman out of her trance. "I believe we were on the topic of discussing me rather than you-which is rather unfortunate on my end." His fingers laced together over the table. "I was told you needed another blood sample from me. That the other one went...missing." His tongue briefly darted out as he licked his lips. "I must admit that's rather clumsy on your department's part."

"Yes, well, things happen." Zoe interjected feeling the heat rise up the back of her neck. "But getting another one shouldn't be a problem now will it?"

"Only if you take it yourself." The vampire smirked, chuckling lightly. "You did a good enough job last time...even if it did go missing."

" _Serpent."_ Agatha hissed from her spot in the room.

"We'll be more vigilant this time." The scientist promised with a frown. "That's a guarantee."

* * *

Zoe couldn't help but grimace a little when Dracula slid his nail over his wrist, slicing through his flesh like fresh butter. She could feel his eyes watching her as she carefully collected the sample, handing it off to a tech that had entered the room.

"Open." She commanded, holding a long cotton swab. "I need your saliva."

"Aren't you worried I might bite?" The vampire teased, opening his mouth as the woman threw him a look. "Adventurous, but aren't all Van Helsings." Zoe continued to be silent as she handed off the Q-tip. "How's your pregnancy fairing? From what little I've picked up from my time here, you don't talk to others much about it."

"My private life and work life are separate for a reason." The scientist finally said, taking a step back from the Count. "And I'd like to keep it that way, especially with you. Here." She sat back down in her seat.

"So what exactly do you plan to do with all of the DNA you took from me?" Dracula asked curiously. "I certainly hope not to attempt to replicate me. Though, an army of vampires might be of use to the government. A race of super soldiers the likes of which the world has never seen." He laughed at his pitiful joke.

"As we expressed before with your lawyer, we merely want to understand you. Humanely. And if you keep cooperating like you are now, things will remain easy." Zoe inhaled deeply. "And if you are curious about the results, I would be more than happy to share with you what we learn as we go along."

"Science is fascinating, isn't it?" Dracula mused, his eyes traveling down to the woman's stomach. "Really makes you ponder about the little things in life."

It was as if he wanted to rely to the world who the father to the twins residing in her belly were. The way he pushed at the boundaries of it all. Zoe tried not to tense up as his dark eyes met hers. They were a team now, in more ways than one. And whether she liked it or not, the expecting mother would have to make it work.

"I think we're done here." Zoe said standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Count Dracula."

She turned on her heels as he called out something to her. Whatever it was, it fell on deaf ears. Exhausted, she made her way out of the room. Thankfully, it seemed Jack had already left for the night. The last thing she needed was to go over today's events with him. Some soup, a movie, and a fuzzy blanket sounded like the closest thing one could reach to Heaven as Zoe headed towards her car.

"You seem to be in an awfully big hurry."

Zoe turned around and bit back a groan as Dracula came into sight. Gone were the guards and any sign of human life. Just the scientist and the vampire alone in the parking lot under the dim street lights.

"Go away." She mumbled. "I've had enough of you for one night."

"I did as you asked." The vampire replied simply. "A thank you would suffice."

"No, what you nearly did was give away the fact that I not only tampered with important evidence, but I conceived not one, but two babies with you!" Zoe hissed under her breath. "So I won't be thanking you."

"Ah, hormones, I read they were raging during the second trimester." Dracula commented, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I honestly don't take it personally. When you come to your senses, you'll realize that in the end, you are the one being ridiculous about this."

"Ridicul-"

Suddenly, a sharp pain ignited from Zoe's lower abdomen. The amusement fell from the vampire's face as the scientist let out a sharp yelp and grabbed the spot. Stars flooded Zoe's vision and they weren't from the sky. Someone called out her name, the word sounding distant as darkness began to swallow her up. A pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground and as the world started to fade, the look of horror etched on Dracula's face might have even been comical. If it weren't for the two, fragile little lives within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliff hanger! Is Zoe alright and more importantly, the twins?! Find out next time! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Happy holidays! -Jen


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! I didn't take forever to update this again! Okay, I could blabber on, but I'll leave you to reading! -Jen

It was the blaring of a car horn that brought Zoe back to reality. Her head was spinning as she blinked wearily around, trying to gauge her surroundings. The events that led to this moment had yet to resurface as she realized that she was oddly strapped into the backseat of someone's car. Trying to sit up, the doctor squinted at the tall figure who sat almost hunched in the driver's seat. It was dark and the heat was blasting at an ungodly, uncomfortably high level. Where was she and what the hell was going on?

"La naiba!" The familiar voice hissed, hitting the steering wheel hard. "Ticăloși englezi!"

Zoe's brows knitted together as she eyed what was causing such a fuss. The red glow of a light. A stop light. They were stuck in traffic. Fighting her dizziness, she managed to prop herself up on one of her elbows. When the back seat creaked in response, the man suddenly whipped his head around. Dracula. He frowned deeply, his expression almost frightening. Try as she might, the doctor couldn't discern the vampire's current emotion. Whatever the case, he was less than thrilled.

"Stop moving and just stay still." He finally spoke authoritatively. "We'll be at the hospital in just a few minutes if all of these damn cars get out of the way!" He slammed his fist against the wheel and Zoe could almost swore she heard something crack. "Lay back down."

"Hospital?" She mumbled, brows knitting in confusion as she tried to piece together what happened. When she suddenly remembered, her stomach sunk. The pain was indeed gone, but she felt nothing. Was she supposed to feel something? "I fainted…"

"You've been out cold for over five minutes." Dracula replied, faint anxiety lacing his tone. "I didn't trust the emergency medical services to get to the Foundation fast enough. It seemed only fitting I do so myself." When the light turned green, the vampire hit the pedal hard causing the car to lurch. "What happened?! Are you in any pain?! I don't smell blood. But I'm not writing anything off simply because of that."

Being bombarded with the man's questions only aided in her growing headache. Not to mention she wasn't fond of his probable "well intended" kidnapping. She placed a hand on her stomach and focused hard. How she wished they were big enough to where she could be put at ease feeling them move. But he smelled no blood and she didn't feel wet. Weren't those obvious signs of miscarriage? If she had only experienced pain, maybe…

"I feel fine." She managed to muster out a reply. Surprised by how weary her voice sounded. "Just...out of it."

"Evidently." Dracula muttered, rolling his eyes. "Were you feeling ill at all today? Did something happen at your oncology appointment? I knew I should have had Frank gather intel-"

"Intel?!" Zoe said, her voice suddenly gaining volume. "How...you're having your dotting lawyer follow my every move now?!" She attempted to sit up, but the motion made her nauseated. "You and I have an agreement, but that doesn't extend to you spying on my every move!"

"Technically, you're keeping tabs on me." The vampire shrugged. "And I'm only concerned in the well being of yo…" He paused, lips pressing into a firm line. "I'm just taking an interest in the safety of my children and their development."

"Oh, I assure you." Zoe snapped as they pulled into the mostly empty parking lot. "When it comes to them, I take everything into account!"

"Well if that were the case, maybe we wouldn't be here." Dracula said coldly, taking a parking space close to the building. "Stay here while I get you a wheelchair. Try to walk, and I'll carry you inside. Your choice."

The doctor's jaw dropped as the Count stepped out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut. Unbuckling herself, Zoe's eyes watched as the glare from the street lights lit up his figure as he walked towards the hospital. Even though she knew it was him, it still was a little eerie. His size was intimidating. Part of her couldn't help but wonder if the babies would inherit that. That was, if they were still okay to begin with.

"At least you came to your senses and decided to wait."

Zoe jumped in surprise at the sound of Dracula's voice. Apparently, her mind had wandered far enough to where she hadn't even realized his return. Reluctantly, she allowed him to help her into the wheelchair. Perhaps in any other circumstance, this display of obedience would've amused the Count. Yet right now, he felt anything but.

"If you're not going to let me get up, at least take my license and insurance card to the front desk and sign me in." The scientist frowned from their position in the lobby. "And don't threaten anyone to get me seen faster. If you get kicked out, I'm not going to argue your case to get you back in."

"No one could remove me from the premises if they tried." And for the first time since she awoke, a flicker of a smirk crossed his features. "Public places don't require invitations."

"That's a real pity." She snorted, folding her arms over her chest. "I would've liked to see what would happen if they did. Would you burst into flames if you weren't fast enough? Fly backwards…?"

Dracula gave her a lopsided sneer before taking a hold of her identification cards. Zoe watched him from afar, her hands now resting on her stomach. The longer she sat there in the clinic, the more concerned she began to grow. Before she had tried to push the worry aside, but now it felt real. She sucked in a breath as Dracula approached, her cards in one hand and a hospital bracelet in another.

"Hold out your wrist." The vampire said, undoing the sticky side of the band. "They're going to bring you back in a minute." When Zoe opened her mouth, Dracula rolled his eyes. "I didn't threaten them. Based on your medical history and symptoms, they want to get you checked out sooner rather than later. And," he added lightheartedly. "It just happens to be a slow night. Just our luck."

"Right…" She pursed her lips. "Luck."

There was something unsettling being in the emergency ward at night. As she was strapped up to machines, an IV placed into her arm, Zoe found herself staring up at the ceiling trying to count the many tiny holes in the tiles. She could feel Dracula watching her from his seat. But much to her relief, he didn't say anything. When the doctor entered the room-not her usual one, accompanied by a very tired looking resident luggy an ultrasound machine, they both perked up.

"Dr. Sahli." The man smiled, reaching out to shake both of their hands. "I hear you had some concerns about your pregnancy?"

"Yes." Dracula cut in before Zoe could. "There was an incident at work. She fainted for a few minutes." His eyes flickered onto the scientist. "I thought it best we come here due to the circumstances."

"I see." The doctor nodded, beginning to set up the equipment. "I've pulled up your file, Dr. Van Helsing. I think you made a good call coming in." He muttered something to the resident that Zoe couldn't pick up. "Any other symptoms besides the fainting?"

"Just sharp pain." Zoe admitted, inhaling as her abdomen was exposed. "That's gone away, but the dizziness is still there." She stiffened as the gel was squeezed onto her stomach, eyes unable to meet Dracula's. "Do you think...something could be wrong?"

"Let's not try to get ahead of ourselves and worry." The older man smiled, placing the probe against her skin. Carefully, he began to move it around until the most reassuring sound in the world filled Zoe's ears. Heartbeats. "Just what I was looking for."

The scientist watched in awe as the two little humanoid beings moved about on the screen. At times, she almost swore they were kicking each other. She yearned for the moment where she could feel the movements back. But there they were. Wiggling. Alive. Still blissfully unaware of the world outside.

"I don't see any fetal distress and amniotic fluid levels look fine…" Dr. Sahli mumbled, panning across the monitor. "I'd say this was nothing more than a scare. But based on your high risk pregnancy, I'd like to run some tests and keep you overnight." The man stated, setting the probe down. "Overexertion and dehydration could have some part in what happened. I just want to make sure everything is fit as a fiddle before sending you off."

"Am I allowed to stay with her?" Dracula inquired, Zoe throwing him a glare. "I am the father."

"I don't see why not." The innocent doctor smiled, not noticing the furious stare the expectant mother was giving the vampire. "I'll let the nurses' station know once we get Dr. Van Helsing settled."

"Oh, and one more thing." The Count said, causing both the doctor and resident to glance up. "Is it too much to request a room without windows? I have rather sensitive skin, a rare condition, and I think Zoe will rest better with less light anyway." He gave a wide smile. "I'd much appreciate it."

* * *

"I don't want to be here." Zoe grimaced from her hospital bed. "And I don't like _you_ being here."

"You've expressed that several times now." Dracula sighed, flipping the page of the magazine he was reading. Family Life. She recognized the title from her visits to the doctor. Cast aside on some table with the hopes that someone would pick it up for a peek. "But as I have clearly stated each time, I have no plans to go anywhere. I'm staying put."

"I need to tell Jack what's going on and let him know I won't be in tomorrow." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "And somehow explain that you won't be. Not to mention that somehow someone is going to have to bring my work to me."

"You will be doing no such thing until you're cleared by a professional." The vampire replied coolly. "The doctor said you need to take things easy. While I find science positively fascinating, you scrutinizing over papers about lab work you can't actually go in and physically see doesn't excite me. You'll only stress yourself further by fixating on what's out of your hands."

"Since when did you become a psychologist?" The scientist snorted, looking bemused at the vampire. "And a simple laptop would suffice for me to do what I need. I'd just need the proper clearance to gain access to the files and contact the laboratory for a digital copy of the test results…" The more that she thought about it, the further she realized how tedious this all was. "I just need my work computer. That's all."

Dracula stared at her for a long moment, his dark eyes fixed on her face. Then, without a word, he picked his magazine back up and started flipping through it again. It was as if their previous argument had never occurred. In retaliation, Zoe beamed an empty, plastic cup in his general direction. Without even looking up, the vampire gracefully dodged her attack.

"I should have never told you I was pregnant in the first place." She grumbled, glowering as he seemingly ignored her. "Then I wouldn't have to put up with any of this."

"I would have found out eventually." The vampire shrugged, still focused on one of the colorful pages. "I have a way of discovering secrets. A talent if you will. You learn as much when it comes to yourself." The corners of his lips twitched into a small smirk. "We all have skeletons in the closet, Dr. Van Helsing."

"And yours are supposed to be released from their confines!" Zoe shot back. "We have a legal binding contract to work together, and I don't like games." She folded her arms over her chest. "Especially right now."

"Your great, great aunt would be so disappointed." The Count chuckled. "She was rather talented at chess...well, in her mind."

The scientist stiffened at the mention of Agatha. In a way, she felt as if saying the name would summon a demon. Or a ghost to say the very least. Glancing around quickly to make sure they were still alone, she turned back just in time to notice Dracula eyeing her oddly.

"Are you alright?" He inquired, any remanences of mocking having left his tone. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Fine." She answered curtly. "Just tired."

"Then try to sleep." Dracula suggested, setting the magazine aside. "There's no telling when your lab results will come back and the time of your discharge. You might as well rest as well as you can." He paused, before adding. "If anything, sleeping will make the time seem to go by faster."

"Am I to assume you're just going to sit there and watch me the whole time?" Zoe inquired, her tone unpleasant. "That is possibly the least relaxing thing you can do for me right now."

"You won't even know I'm here." The vampire assured her as he readjusted his position. "Besides, I think you'd prefer I stay here with you rather than roam the halls of this fine establishment." He gestured to the air. "Who knows what smells might capture my attention. Why, if I remember correctly, I do believe we are over an operating theater. Surgical procedures can be rather bloody…"

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Dracula gave her fake, sheepish grin. "...Well now, knowing what I can and can't do, I suppose there is no harm or foul taking a quick trip to the blood bank. Technically I wouldn't be harming anyone so there goes any concern for breaching my contract."

"I should've let them destroy the house with you in it when I had the chance." Zoe spoke, fingers digging into the thin fabric of the blanket. "Fine. Be that way if you really are so desperate."

"Oh, there is no desperation." Dracula said with a content smile over his victory. "Just...well intentions…"

"Bite me." The scientist grumbled, letting her head fall onto her pillow.

"Not something I would advise you to say to a vampire." Dracula chuckled, his attention now on a new magazine. "Goodnight, Zoe. Get some rest."

If it weren't for the twins and today's exhausting events, Zoe would've tried her hardest to retaliate against the Count's insistence. But her body betrayed her. The tendrils of sleep wrapped around her in a vice like grip.

No longer could the good scientist fight it as she found herself pulled down into the deep, dark abyss of unconsciousness. So far gone that not even her dreams could reach her. A place lost to her mind. A place lost to her. Only uninterrupted slumber. Something she truly needed.

* * *

 _Uninterrupted_. If one considered a few hours of shut eye that. Zoe awoke to the sound of two people _quietly_ talking-which clearly wasn't soft enough as it woke her up. Blinking back sleep, she made out Dracula standing in the doorway speaking to Dr. Sahli. The vampire's expression was unusually serious, similar to that of someone trying to absorb a lot of information at once. She noted the file folder in the doctor's hand, the papers waving inside whenever the man made a gesture.

"So everything came back normal?" Dracula asked slowly. "No abnormalities?"

"None." The doctor reassured him. "We ran multiple tests. It isn't the cancer or something else. Just as I explained earlier, I think that after ruling everything else out, we can safely assume that what happened to Dr. Van Helsing was as simple as dehydration and overexertion. Does her job have a tendency to be stressful?"

"Only when she makes it that way." The vampire replied, rolling his eyes. "So they're all healthy? Her and the twins?" Even though Zoe was pretending to be asleep, she could feel Dracula's gaze on her. "These are unusual circumstances." And he wasn't referring to her cancer or other risk factors. "Both babies are well?"

"Perfectly fine." The doctor smiled. "I took the liberty of taking a few extra tests just to confirm. One I noticed hadn't been done on her files was NIPT-a noninvasive prenatal testing. Since she's high risk, I wanted to just check a few things out…" He paused. "There were a few things I noticed though."

Dracula frowned. "I thought you said everything was fine?"

"It is, it is." The doctor said, gesturing with his hands. "Just some of their genetics...well, they were a little odd. But nothing that seemed amiss. I could do further testing, put in an order for her to have an amniocentesis procedure done in a few weeks. But that carries some risks. And while I didn't go into depth, nothing I saw was linked to any known diseases or disorders."

The vampire nodded his head thoughtfully, processing every word the man said. After hearing the doctor speak about the twins' DNA, Zoe decided it was time that she woke up. Forcing a yawn, she propped herself up in the bed. Both men turned to face her, the doctor looking rather surprised while Dracula seemed unimpressed. Evidently she wasn't as good at _playing pretend_ as she thought.

"I'm sorry if we woke you, Dr. Van Helsing." The doctor apologized. "I was just discussing with your husband-"

"We're _not_ married." She interrupted quickly. "Anyway, if these are my results, I'd like to be the one to hear them first hand."

"Right. My apologies." The man nodded, moving over to her bedside. Like the leech he was, Dracula followed close behind. "I'm not sure how much you heard, but all your test results came back clean. I ran some extra labs and saw some unusual genetic...well, I'm not sure what you'd call it. But it doesn't seem to be anything harmful. I offered to run more tests-"

"That won't be necessary." Zoe said curtly, eyeing the folder as if she planned to snatch it at any given moment. "But if I could have a copy of the file, I'd much appreciate it."

If there was an oddity in her children's genetics, it wasn't anything any medical professional would know about. Vampire DNA hadn't been written into any textbooks. Zoe wasn't concerned about them having a condition from these unknown markers. No. She needed to know what she was dealing with. What they had apparently inherited from Dracula.

"I can have one made." Dr. Sahli promised. "...There was one other thing I was able to take a look at if you had any interest?" Dracula and Zoe looked at each other before the doctor continued. "I was able to determine your twins' gender."

Zoe looked taken aback. "This early? I didn't think it was possible."

"Well, when I ran the NIPT, it allows you to determine the gender based on what DNA found in the bloodstream. Or rather, their DNA found in Dr. Van Helsing's blood. It's more complex than it sounds, but that's besides the point." He smiled at the two wholeheartedly. "Are you interested to hear?"

Dracula and Zoe looked at each other once again. For the first time, it almost seemed as if the vampire was waiting to hear her opinion. She was tired, but Zoe felt a sense of eagerness begin to bubble up in her stomach.

"I suppose if you have them." She said after a moment.

Dr. Sahli grinned. "Then, in that case." He glanced from one parent to the other. "I'm pleased to inform you that you're expecting boys." The doctor chuckled, shaking his head. "And identical ones at that. Quite a handful indeed."

And then, like a tsunami, a new wave of emotion hit her.

Anxiety.

Identical twin boys.

Two babies with unidentifiable genetic traits _gifted_ to them by their vampire father.

Oh God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Identical twin boys...Zoe's gonna have a lot on her plate. Especially since there is something special about them. Better study Dracula's blood, Dr. Van Helsing! Also the Romanian says "Dammit" and "English bastards". I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Stay healthy and safe! -Jen

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that happened. I know this is perhaps an odd story, but I promise it will be good! I would love to hear your thoughts as to if this is worth continuing. I really like the idea, but my readers' opinions mean the most! "Mirabile Visu" and "A Bad Moon Rising" will be updated soon! Thank you all so much! Until next time! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen


End file.
